


Killing is Really Awful

by VagabondAngel



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brief and vague reference to organized sex work, Gen, Organized Crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VagabondAngel/pseuds/VagabondAngel
Summary: AU in which Light is not born to Soichiro and Sachiko, but instead to Japan's most powerful crime boss. His three most trusted underlings are Misa Amane, Kiyomi Takada and Teru Mikami.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a part of a longer story, but I have little motivation to continue writing. This is all I have written of the AU at this point. I'm posting it because of Squad Week. Enjoy some Kira squad!

This is a story about a lot of people. It’s difficult to narrow it down to one main character, but if I had to pick one, it would be Light Yagami. Light is an interesting character, brought into this world in late February and in the late 1980s. This is ironic because Light is rarely ever late. He’s always on time, early even. It’s just the way he is. 

Light Yagami never knew his mom. Sad, I know, but true. Her name is Sachiko and she’s a kind woman. I dare you to find a sweeter person than Sachiko. Unfortunately, she was randomly selected to be the bearer of the One True Heir and then tossed aside like a used tissue. She did manage to pick herself up again after that, and she now has a family of her own. Still, every so often, she wonders about the son she never got to hold. At least she has her daughter and loving husband, right?

What’s that? You want to know what I meant by “One True Heir”? Well, friends, that’s what I like to call Light Yagami. Light is the son of Japan’s most powerful crime boss. He’s the one who’s going to inherit the organization when his dad passes away. That’s what he was born for. 

Right now, Light is meeting with his three most trusted underlings. Let’s see how he’s doing. 

“That’s not good enough, Misa,” Light growls, not even bothering to hide his frustration. Oh my. 

Misa, an attractive young woman with dyed blond hair, melts under the intense gaze Light is shooting her across the table. “Oh, Light,” she moans. “I’m so sorry. The girls have been ignoring me, but I’ll be more assertive with them next time, I swear!”

Light sighs, the warm breath slipping past his lips. “Sorry isn’t going to cut it. You should have learned how to be more forceful with them years ago. If they can’t adapt to the new system, get rid of them.” As Misa protests, Light turns his attention to Kiyomi Takada. She’s a beautiful, elegant woman with short black hair and perfect skin. Unlike Misa, Takada is dressed professionally and has her report typed and ready. “Takada,” Light says softly. 

Kiyomi Takada meets Light’s eyes. “I have good news to report,” she says, her calm voice rolling over her three companions like a wave. As Takada gives her report, the others can’t help but feel relaxed just being in her presence. Takada has been this way since as long as she can remember. She’s always had the strange ability to make people around her feel tranquil. Unless you’re on her list of targets, then you might not be feeling very calm around her.

When Takada is finished, Light calls on Mikami. “And you, Mikami?” He asks.

The last underling, Mikami, nods before speaking. “One of the local investigators, a man named L Lawliet, has publicly announced that his next case will be to take down the Yagami crime family.” There’s an awkward moment of silence after Mikami’s announcement. 

Not surprisingly, the ever-talkative Misa breaks the silence. “That’s funny,” she says, although she doesn’t sound like she finds it amusing, only confusing. “Why would he do a thing like that?”

“Because he’s a fool,” Light says, grinning confidently. “There’s no way one little detective could ever take down my father’s empire.” Light had heard the name L Lawliet before. When Light was a boy, L Lawliet was in all the local newspapers. He was a famous English detective who had made a sudden and unexpected move to Japan. At the time, Light hadn’t really cared. But now, this Lawliet guy is becoming interesting.

Mikami, ever respectful, clears his throat to get the attention of the others. “How are we handling this?” he asks, staring at Light. As usual. Here’s one thing you should know about Teru Mikami: he practically worships Light Yagami. He is Light’s most devoted follower. After all, what’s not to like? Light is incredibly intelligent, handsome, charming...well, I could go on and on. 

His three loyal companions turn their eyes on him, waiting patiently for an answer. 

They are a team, these four young people, one of the most feared and respected groups in the Yagami organization. No one would dare mess with the heir. Once Light’s father dies, these four people will become part of the stories that older children tell young ones around a campfire.  _ Be a good girl or Misa Amane will get you. Don’t steal unless you want Kiyomi Takada to kill you. I’ll summon Teru Mikami to show up at your house. Light Yagami will haunt your nightmares!  _ Light’s father is Japan’s most powerful crime boss, but Light will be the world’s most feared criminal. 

Light smiles as he considers Mikami’s question. There is a spark of fire in his eyes. “We’ll do what we’ve done with every other ambitious do-gooder. We go after their weak spots.”


End file.
